Of Magic
by shina-schatten
Summary: 6th year fic. There is a new Slytherin who will bring together two unlikely boys in a way that may just help the light win the war. Harry Potter has a secret even Dumbledore doesn't know, but Draco and the new girl will. DMOFCHP & lt HGRW
1. Kick off the Year with a New Snake

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize. Only the aspects of the story you've never seen before are truly mine.  
  
AN: this is the first of two stories... hopefully I will finish this one and be able to put up the second one. Welcome to the first chapter of **OF MAGIC**  
  
CHAPTER 1 KICK OFF THE YEAR WITH A NEW SNAKE  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Everything is so much darker seeming since last spring. The summer had barely been tolerable because the Dursleys had left me alone. The three weeks at the Burrow hadn't made anything better; they only served to shove the truth down my throat. I once again had lost my loving family, once again because said family was trying to save me. My curse it seems is to destroy everyone who loves me and everyday I mourn his death. Every time I see a large black dog my heart aches. Every night in my dreams I see Sirius fall through the veil and hear Belletrix's laughter.  
The train ride was unusually somber. Ron and Hermione made their prefect rounds while Ginny, Luna, and Neville sat quietly in the compartment. The silence was strained and uncomfortable, both in here and out among the other students. The entire student body felt the fear creeping into their hearts, I could tell. After the attack on the ministry, Fudge had been force to admit the truth. Now everyone knows Voldemort is alive and gathering power. Only Dumbledore and myself know that my destiny is to face him one on one; one of us must die in that final confrontation.  
I sit now between Ron and Collin in the great hall. Ron touches my arm and as I look up he points toward the first years. Standing among them is a young woman, about our age, striding regally with them. She is perfection. Her hair is ebony dark and her skin pale cream. Even from here I can see dark emerald green eyes shinning at the hall. Her lips are almost aglow in the candle light. I am enchanted, as if looking upon a Veela; I'm being poetic.  
By the time I realize Hermione is speaking to me the first years are done being sorted. I hear Professor McGonagal say that a sixth year student from Beuxbaton's still needed to be sorted. "De-Winter, Cassandra," was called up to the stool. I watch her glide to the stool with her head held high and set the sorting hat on her head. I begin to pray she is placed in Griffindor. As the silence stretches, I cross my fingers. Her vibrant eyes lock with mine across the vast hall and my heart flutters. Suddenly the hat speaks, "Slytherin," it yells and my world momentarily goes black.  
When my shock passes I watch her tread silently past the first through fifth year Slytherin's. She stops right next to Malfoy. They smile and she takes the seat Malfoy forced Parkinson to leave only moments before. I hated Draco Malfoy in the instant more than any other living being on the earth; for a second I hated him more than I hate Voldemort.  
Herminone pulls my attention back to the headmaster's speech as it ends. The feast began and I barely ate. Halfway through the meal Faulks swooped by and dropped a note for me. The headmaster wanted to see me after the feast tonight. He even gave me the password to his office. The note combusted after I read it. Could this night get any worse?  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Cassandra De-Winter was a goddess, that's the only word I can find. As we spoke of pleasant nothings I studied her. Her hair was so dark it seemed to absorb the light around her, while radiating an aura of power. Her eyes seemed to look through my soul and their jade depths had me drowning it emotions I didn't even know I still had. Her voice was gentler than phoenix song. I wanted to be everything her gaze said I could be. Before the meal was through I asked her to be my girlfriend. She said yes.  
I escorted her to the Slytherin dungeons after the feast. She asked me where the private rooms were and I had to tell her I didn't know. Professor Snape showed up moments later and took her off. After she had left my mind began to ponder the mysteries her presence created. Why does she have her own room? Father couldn't even get that for me. Why had she been wearing pale blue silk gloves throughout the evening? Why did she transfer? I'll find out tomorrow.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Ron and I said goodbye to Harry before leaving with the first years. We had offered to go with, leaving the task to Ginny and Collin, but Harry waved us off saying that Dumbledore wanted to see him alone. I hope that whatever Dumbledore has to tell him will cheer him up. He's been so depressed since our ministry raid. I'm scared that we're losing the Harry we know and love.  
When I had seen Harry starring at De-Winter, I had prayed she's end up in Griffindor. I could have seen such positive results had she entered his life. Instead I watched her leave the hall on Malfoy's arm. This is going to be a long year.  
  
FLASHBACK-15 YEARS AGO  
  
"Thank you for coming Professor Dumbledore," said the soft female voice of a woman in her early twenties.  
"Not to worry. Now what can I do for you Cecelia?" replied the venerated headmaster of Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
"It's Sandy... The night Voldemort was vanquished by Harry Potter, my little angel screamed nonstop for about an hour. The only thing we saw was a small mark on her chest, but it didn't concern me too much until I heard about the form of Harry Potter's scar. The mark on Sandy sounds identical to his scar."  
Albus momentarily looked startled, "Show me the child."  
"This way," she led him up a flight of stairs to a nursery. Their footsteps echoed in the vast ancient home. Cecelia placed her finger to her lips in a motion to stay quiet and then opened the door soundlessly. The young mediwitch and ancient headmaster stepped into the dimly lit cheerful nursery. The young mother lifted her daughter's sleeping shirt to reveal a small lightning bolt shaped mark over her heart. The one year old shivered slightly from the air, but didn't wake as her mother pulled the shirt down and covered her with the blanket.  
Cecelia ushered Albus back into the hall and after a few steps from the door turned to him and asked, "What do you think Professor?"  
"I think your daughter may play a vital role in the future. I believe that mark may indicate a connection to either Harry or Tom, but I can't even guess which."  
"She can't be connected to that... that monster. Please professor, tell me she's linked to Potter, not Voldemort," Her whisper was a cracking almost sob.  
"I wish I could Cecelia, I wish I could. Your daughter has already displayed aspects of being a mage. That makes it nearly impossible to divine her future. Just raise her well and with love, that's the only advice I can give." His voice was filled with kindness and understanding. They had been walking toward the door as they spoke.  
"We will, just make sure you help the Aurors put Fernzin in Azkaban so that his influence can't hurt her. He killed his own daughter; I don't want to even guess what he'd do to her if he found out about the connection she may have." Cecelia shuddered in fear.  
"I promise, goodnight Cecelia, and remember if you ever need anything from me, I'm here."  
She gave him a watery smile, "Thank you, goodnight professor." 


	2. Surprises

CHAPTER 2

SURPRISES

Harry's POV

I muttered the password, "Candied yams," and the gargoyle moved. The staircase to the headmaster's office had never seemed so dark before. When I trudged into his office I was surprised by how dim it was. I've never seen Dumbledore's office looking so glum, destroyed by my fury, but not depressing. He was already seated at his desk, devoid of any of his silvery do-dads, only the bowl of candy was there. He looked at me through his half moon spectacles and I noticed the twinkle was back in his eyes.

"Hello professor, you wished to see me?"

"Yes, Harry, please come in and sit down." He indicated a comfy chair. "Would you like a lemon drop?" He asked, holding out the bowl as I approached the chair.

I shook my head. If all he wanted was small talk he should have left me alone. My angry thoughts froze as a familiar voice said, "I would love one Albus." My heart started beating a mile a minute. I turned my head toward the far corner of the office.

He stepped from the shadows. He didn't look quite as horrible as he had after Azkaban, but he still looked like hell. "Sirius?" I croaked as tears sprang to my eyes. His smile in response undid me. I broke down in sobs as I launched myself into his arms. He just held me as I cried and apologized. I scarcely registered his words of reassurance.

Ron's POV

Harry hadn't returned by the time Hermione decided to go to bed. She and Harry have double potions first thing in the morning. I tried waiting up for Harry, but finally fell asleep. Harry was in bed when morning came.

He woke up late and barely said a word through breakfast. Then he rushed off with Hermione to his torture with Snape. Even though everything was rushed I could feel the improvement in Harry's attitude. Whatever happened in Dumbledore's office last night lifted the shadows from his eyes.

Draco's POV

I noticed Cassandra was wearing pale green gloves at breakfast. She was even more radiant in the morning sun. I couldn't bring myself to ask my questions as I was once again ensnared by her presence. As I tried to not act like a love sick puppy, I noticed Pansy glaring at her. I could feel the hatred.

I walked with Cassandra down to the dungeons. It was then that I noticed Potter for the first time this year. He was nearly out of breath as he stood beside the mudblood, without the weasel, outside of Snape's door. Our Head of House swept past us and opened the door a moment later. We filed to our seats. Mudblood and Potter were the only griffindorks in the class. Including Cassandra and myself, there were six Slytherins, no Crabbe or Goyle. There were three Hufflepuffs and seven Ravenclaws, almost their entire year.

Professor Snape glared at the other students and then gave a lesser sneer to us Slytherins. "This class consists of those who need potions for there NEWTS next years and somehow managed to scrape and Exceeds Expectations or better on their OWL last spring. You will soon find that every class and especially this one become much more involved and difficult. Your potions will be more complex, the theory sometimes abstract and the practice far more dangerous and rewarding. In the class, unlike the in the past, if you fall below an acceptable level of work you will be out, no second chances."

Professor Snape's voice created chills in the air currents of the room. No one doubted the validity of his speech. He continued, "Your first potion of the year is the polyjuice potion. I will pair you up and at the end of this month you will spend an hour as your partner. There will be more than a few potions between now and then, but the first twenty percent of your grade will be based on this potion. Instructions start on page forty three." He paused and looked around the room, "Now to pair you up. Potter and Malfoy; Granger and De-Winter..." He paired everyone with someone from another house.

I watched Cassandra stand up and walk over to the mudblood. Potter came to her vacated seat. I smirked at him as he sat down. We worked in silence. Today was only the first set of prepatory work for the potion. We carefully measured and cut, powdered and weighted the ingredients into various preparation containers. I found myself admiring Potter's competence. He had managed to surprise me.

Class ended and we labeled out various ingredients and placed some down in the cabinet at the back of the room. The others went into our trays and were placed on a shelf in the second storage room. I walked over to Cassandra after everything was cleaned up and said, "So how was working with Miss mudblood know-it-all?"

She turned toward me, her eyes darker than onyx, "That insult was uncalled for Draco Malfoy." Her voice was whip-like and all I could do was watch her stalk away from me.

Hermione's POV

I was amazed by how nice Cassandra was. I had let her know my muggle parentage and she had told me she was from one of the three oldest pureblood lines of France. She also told me about Beauxbatons and how she transferred to be closer to her father. He works at the ministry as the head of the Department of Mysteries. By the end of potions I was convinced she would make a good friend.

I was telling Harry about it when we met up with Ron outside of Binns' classroom. The Ravenclaws were already there. Our conversation halted as Binns droned. Even I had trouble focusing on his words; Binns has always been such a boring teacher.

We headed to lunch after History of Magic. The tension when we entered was strong. Pansy Parkinson had her wand pointed at Cassandra De-Winter.

"I don't know who you think you are. You waltz in, steal my boyfriend, and then have the nerve to ignore me?!" Pansy screeched at her.

"Miss Parkinson, I did not steal Draco. He asked me out at the feast last night. Obviously he doesn't view your "relationship" the way you do. Now please leave me alone," I was surprised by how even Cassandra's voice was and by the fact that her wand was not in her hand.

"Liar! You flirted with him through out the feast. You manipulated my Draco and corrupted him with your French filth!" Pansy was red in the face and I was internally laughing at her use of the term corrupt, Malfoy is already rather corrupted by his father.

I could tell Cassandra was forcing herself to relax. "Miss Parkinson, be quiet and go away before you do something very stupid."

Pansy screamed out a hex for splotchy boils. I watched with the entire hall as dark purple light erupted out of her wand. It swirled around Cassandra, funneling around the very calm looking Slytherin. She seemed to sigh. Her voice was remorseful as she said, "I really wish you hadn't done that." She then closed her eyes. The dark purple funnel of light formed into a bolt and struck Pansy. Huge ugly boils began to appear on her face and arms. Another Slytherin girl grabbed her and took her away, probably to the infirmary.

Everyone was looking at Cassandra. I couldn't believe the incredible counter curse I had just seen. I've never read about anything like that in all the books I've read. I noticed that Cassandra's eyes were still closed. Malfoy reached out for her, "Don't touch me!" she screamed as her eyes snapped open.

I actually felt sorry for Malfoy at that moment. He looked like she'd struck him. No one had moved yet and I could see Cassandra clenching and unclenching her fists. Suddenly Harry dashed up to her. Malfoy glared at Harry as Harry reached for Cassandra's hand.

I released the breath I didn't know I was holding as she let Harry take one of her gloved hands. She nodded to him and then let go of his hand. I felt anger well in me as she turned from Harry; then said something quietly to Malfoy before taking his hand and walking to the Slytherin table. Harry turned around and walked to the Gryffindor table.

Ron and I hurried over to our normal seats. Ron said, "what a bitch," as we sat down.

"Don't call her that!" snapped Harry. Then more quietly, "You don't know what happened."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Not what you think... look I don't think I can discuss it. Let's just eat." Harry said and then started eating. I couldn't help but wonder about what had just happened. I was determined to find out.

FLASHBACK-10 years ago

Firelight played across the pale face and salted black hair of Jared De-Winter. His fine aristocratic features were creased in concentration. A youthful hand reached up to push his hair out of his eyes. Why he brought his work home still confused his co-workers. The reason was simple and completely logical to him; he was insatiably curious.

A sound at the door of his study caused the prematurely graying man to look up. A girl of five or six years stood in the doorway. Her left hand held the oak door open and her right hand clutched a muggle toy, a black stuffed dog. Her raven hair fell messily about her cherub face and her bright green eyes seemed black in the dark room. She was staring at the man at his desk with an intensity only a child could have.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" asked the man as he pushed his chair away from his desk and held out his hands to her.

The little girl scurried across the thick Persian rug, her thin blue nightgown ruffling in a nonexistent breeze, "It's cold, dark and lonely," she complained as she hugged him tightly.

Jared pulled her into his lap and said with quiet gentleness, "Of course it's dark and cold, it's a winter night sweetheart. If you want I'll relight the fire in your room and place another warming charm on your bed. Then I'll keep you company till you fall asleep."

She shook her head, "My room is warm and the fire hasn't gone out. He is cold and lonely, trapped in a dark place."

Jared forced himself to relax as he asked, "Who is?" This was not the first time Sandy had complained on behalf of this "he".

"He is. He's all alone and unloved. There is no warmth for him. I want to help him, but I can't touch him. I can see and hear him. I watch him shiver in the dark, covered in fever sweat. I can hear his quiet sobs of loneliness and smell the ocean in his tears. Help him daddy." Her voice was that of a pleading child, choked with tears of her own.

"I would if I knew who he was honey, but I don't know so I can't." His voice was strained with worry. His hold tightened as her tears soaked his shirt. He began to hum a lullaby and she finally fell asleep. He carefully picked her up and took her to her room. After tucking Sandy in, he went to his own bed. He had an uneasy night that night and many others as he wonder if he should have tried harder to find the 'he' Sandy spoke of.


	3. Friendship

CHAPTER 3

FRIENSHIP

HARRY'S POV

It's hard to believe that an entire month has passed. In some ways this has to have been the best month of my life. First I get Sirius back, although keeping his return a secret even from Hermione and Ron has been very hard. Next I'm finally free of my nightmares and the pain from my scar. It's as if there is a shield between my mind and the link to Voldemort. This shield has made my occlumency lessons much easier. The fact that Sirius is teaching me more often than Snape makes it even better.

Then there is the strange relationship with Draco Malfoy. Outside of potions he is still a complete prat. Yet when we are in potions he is civil and almost tolerable. I think the politeness we show one another in class confuses Prof. Snape. We rarely speak in class, but when we do it is without malice and almost friendly. I also find myself sympathizing with his situation. He is the son of a Death Eater. He will be a Death Eater. I wish I could change his destiny. But I am as powerless to change his as I am to change my own.

Next there is the wonder of Cassandra. As much as I was envious of Draco at the beginning for being her boyfriend, I've come to realize he needs her. Her presence is a very positive force in his life. I know his civility is due to her influence and the fatalistic part of me wishes him some happiness no matter how brief. She brings him that happiness, even Ron can see it.

In addition to her changing Draco for the better, she has also become a friend to Hermione and me. Ron is still wary of her, but that's just because she's in Slytherin. She studies with us in the library. Whenever Draco isn't in the Great Hall at meal time, she joins us at the Gryffindor table. She has also joined the DA and taught me some relaxation techniques that help immensely with occlumency.

Finally there is the DA. We reinstated the defense club. It is a combination dueling and study group. Other than Cassandra, the additional students have mostly been fifth years. This is a sanctioned private club run by me with special permission from the headmaster and coordinated with this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, professor Shackelbolt.So far the club has met twice and both times were very productive as review mediums... okay now I'm sounding like Hermione.

As I've said this has been one incredibly exciting month. Now we sit in potions class with our finished polyjuice potions and a hair from our partner. I add Draco's silvery strand and watch the potion become metallic silver, it looks like mercury. I drink it quickly, it is surprisingly sweet. I was expecting the same bitterness as when I drank it in my second year.

I notice my sight blurring because of my glasses and then Draco says, "God Potter, you're blind!" Without thinking about it I put my glasses on his face. My green eyes blink behind my taped frames and scratched lens. They peer at me almost unnervingly, "I am certainly a handsome devil," Draco says as he finishes his evaluation of me, "But you messed my hair up." His voice sounded pouty and he reaches out his wand to taps my head. I stand still, strangely trusting him, as he mutters an incantation I've never heard. I feel my newly silvery-blond hair slick and style itself.

"And you've tamed my hair," I reply in a moment of mischief while I reach out and ruffle the black locks on his head. Green eyes glare at me indignantly as he pushes my hands away. He then tries to tame my unruly hair that he will be stuck with for the next hour. I chuckle quietly and I swear he smiles slightly.

I look over at Hermione and Cassandra. I have to blink because there are two Hermiones. One still holds a flask full of polyjuice potion; the other is reaching a gloved hand toward the first. The real Hermione smiles and drops the hair into the potion. The potion rapidly changes color until it becomes clear.

The counterfeit Hermione whispers to the real Hermione and then takes her hand. The real Hermione drinks the clear polyjuice potion and both girls are illuminated in a brilliant blue-violet light. The light fades and Cassandra now stands beside Hermione with her hand in Hermione's gloved one. A soft blue light still surrounds them as Prof. Snape speaks.

"Miss De-Winter, Miss Granger what happened?" Snape almost sounds concerned. Maybe Malfoy juice has driven me mad.

"Energy leakage, Professor," replies Cassandra with Hermione's voice.

"Neither of you are in any pain?" his voice still seems genuinely concerned.

"No sir," replies Hermione with Cassandra's voice.

"We are both fine, Professor," adds Cassandra with Hermione's voice once again.

Snape nods and then goes back to the front of the room. His voice is satin smooth as he says, "Alright class, clean up and then you are dismissed. The teachers are all aware of the fact that the polyjuice potion was used today. Any rule breaking will be removed from the house of the person you are currently impersonating and double from your own house. Class dismissed."

I clean up with Draco and ask, "Malfoy, what class are you in next?"

"Arthimancy, why?"

"I'll need my glasses back when the potion wears off."

"Oh, right," he says as he takes the glasses off and hands them to me. I am about to object when he calls out, "Cassandra, can you do that spell for my sight?"

'Hermione' looks over, points her wand and mutters a word. Silvery-blue light splashes Draco's eyes and he blinks. "Much better, thank you beautiful," he then walks over to 'Hermione'. I watch as Draco and Cassandra leave the dungeons looking like Hermione and me.

"Let's go Harry," Hermione says at my side. I nod at her and we leave. Looking at Hermione I can't help thinking how lucky Draco is to have a girlfriend as beautiful as Cassandra.

RON'S POV

I got to History of Magic early today. Well I get there early almost every day since I don't have any classes before it. I look up as the Slytherins invade the room. This class is Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, yet there are six snakes and three Hufflepuffs walking in the door. Malfoy and De-Winter sit on either side of me. I glare at Malfoy, "What are you doing here you slimy git?"

Malfoy gives me a strange look and De-Winter smacks my head, "apologize to Harry, Ron!" Her voice was angry.

I looked at Malfoy and saw he was holding back laughter. Then I realized what was going on. "Sorry mate, I forgot you were working on the polyjuice potion in Snape's class."

"That's okay, Ron," Harry/Malfoy said, "He didn't tell us until today that we were finishing it."

Our conversation was cut off as Binns began his class. Glancing at Hermione I couldn't wait for the potion to wear off. Near the end of class Hermione started to glow. Even Binns paused in his lecture, but none of the potion students seemed worried. The glow faded and she looked normal again. Binns continued class and Harry put his glasses back on. I looked at Harry and noticed his hair was still slicked back. I decided I'd tell him after class.

DRACO'S POV

I was very glad when the potion wore off. It had been highly annoying explaining to Crabbe and Goyle what was going on. Also I really didn't like looking at Granger's face. Not that she's as ugly as she used to be but I definitely prefer Cassandra's elegant beauty to Granger's plainness, although even plain Granger is prettier than Parkinson.

We headed to lunch and talked about Saturday. It is the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. Cassandra and I are going on our first real date. I looked at Cassandra as we fell silent and once again thought about how blessed I was, if only for a short time. I had written my mother to inform her I was dating a De-Winter. Her support was a surprise, but it also shows that this must be a temporary relationship. My mother only thinks about the new infusion of strong pure blood. According to her and father, neither the Black or Malfoy lines have married with the De-Winter line in over eight generations. I don't want to ever look at Cassandra and think that she is nothing more than breeding stock or a means to an end.

When I look in her dark eyes I still loose myself and know I will never bring her into my dark world. I will not draw her into my pain if I can prevent it. I just want a short time to be free, to love the holder of the eyes I have known in my heart all my life. It's hard to explain, but I've always known my soul mate would have eyes the exact shade of green she has. That, combined with what she is, is why I will protect her from Voldemort as best I can.

What I didn't tell my mother was that Cassandra is a mage. Cassandra told me that secret after Parkinson had tried to hex her. I almost couldn't believe that she was one of those rare, almost legendary, witches. A mage is the rarest kind of witch or wizard. A mage has control over wyld magic and can perform every spell in existence without a wand, or sometimes even the words. She demonstrated some small amount of power by transfiguring a vase into a top hat with a simple touch. After that I didn't doubt that she was a mage. She also told me that was why she wore the gloves all the time. For a short time at least I am the luckiest wizard in the world.

FLASHBACK – 8 YEARS AGO

Minister De-Winter looked up as the venerable Albus Dumbledore entered his dungeon like office at the ministry. He stood up and extended his hand in greeting, "Hello, Albus, sorry for interrupting your summer break."

"Not to worry Jared. Now what can I do for you?" Albus sat in the chair across from Jared. Jared pushed a bowl of sweets toward Albus. The elder wizard took a small yellow sphere and popped it in his mouth.

"The reason I called you is Sandy. The reason I asked you here rather than the estate is because I don't want her overhearing."

Albus interrupted, "What are these delightful yellow candies?"

"Muggle candies called Lemon drops." He watched Albus nod and then continued, "Sandy's dreams have improved thanks to your advice and she no longer talks about 'him'. But I am afraid other things are happening..."

"What is wrong, Jared?" Albus asked in a concerned paternal voice. He saw the fear in Jared's eyes and responded to it with gentleness.

"She discovered the family Heirloom. She went through it last week." His voice was nearly a sob of shame and fear.

"What?" Albus sat up in surprise. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Jared sounded defeated, "she went through last Sunday morning and returned just after sunset the same day. She says she likes it there and wants to visit again. She said that the people in Other-World understand her as no other person can or will. Cecelia and I have forbidden it, and now she won't talk to us. It's been a week since my little angel said a word to me. It scares me."

"Jared," Albus said softly, "that is the last proof you needed to confirm Cassandra is a mage. Only a mage can transverse Other-World safely and return unharmed. Unfortunately it has been written that once a mage walks there it call to their soul like a siren's song. Your best bet is to allow her to venture there, but limit her travels to once or twice a year. Also she must tell you before she journeys there and give an estimate of how long she'll be gone."

"Alright, thank you Albus. I'll do that. I'll let her go to that other place sometimes if only to keep from loosing her to its darkness."

"I'm sorry there is nothing else I can suggest. She is a mage and from what I recall at your last gather, she is very strong."

"Yes she is. In fact she enters Beauxbatons this fall."

"So soon?"

"Yes, the sooner she learns wand magic and the controls that go with it, the sooner she'll have control of her wyld magic."

"Very true, by the way, what are her current controls?"

"She does any number of relaxing muggle activities. She knits, couchettes, and weaves to calm her power. She is also taking muggle martial arts, which helps her with meditation. She will also sing or write if her needles or loom are unavailable."

"I assume she will be getting a private room at Beauxbatons?"

"Yes the headmistress was almost more insistent about that detail than Cecelia and I."

Albus nodded and said, "Well if there is nothing else, I should be going."

"Of course and thank you very much Albus," Jared stood and shook Albus' hand again.

"Not to worry. If you need to talk you know how to reach me." Albus smiled and left.


	4. Hogsmeade Encounter

Chapter 4

Hogsmeade Encounter

DARK POV

The foolish child thought she could escape me by transferring here. She was a stupid little girl to think location would stop me. Her power signature is so unique that tracking it was child's play. Hiding at Hogwarts, what arrogance she possesses. Unlike Voldemort I don't fear that meddling headmaster. And anyway, I need never go near the castle, not when they allow the children to come unprotected to this quaint little town.

My followers and I will have little trouble capturing her and while we're at it we might as well kill Harry Bloody Potter. Yes, I'll take her prisoner so that her blood can flow for me later. Then I'll kill Harry Potter, something Lord Fucking Voldemort has been incapable of accomplishing. After that I will use her power and become unstoppable. Then I will kill Voldemort and take his powers as well. Soon I will become the dark god I am destined to be!

DRACO'S POV

Cassandra and I headed with the rest of the students toward Hogsmeade. After shopping for about an hour we headed to the tea house. It is the place couples go on there first few dates and we thought it'd be a good first date place for us as well. Cassandra ordered a cup of herbal chamomile and ginseng. She suggested peppermint for me. I agreed because I love mint teas. We both ordered small sandwiches as well.

I starred into her eyes and reached for one of her gloved hands. She was wearing lavender silk gloves which perfectly matched her blouse of light amethyst. The silk was smooth in my hand, but I wanted to hold _her_ hand. She smiled at me and slowly took her hand back.

I looked at her with a question in my eyes and then smiled slightly as she took her gloves off and put them in a pocket. Her fingers were long, slender and pale. They ended in manicured perfect nails. She took my hand and before I could enjoy the sensation of her hand in my own images flooded my mind.

I saw a boy huddled in under a thread bare blanket curled in a dark closed space. I could hear his sobs and taste his tears. I saw a large venomous serpent sinking its fangs into a man I knew as Arthur Weasley (That happened last year?) I heard screams of fear and could feel intense pain. (I know that pain, its Crucio.) I see a lake with a small island and on it is a stone archway. (The Veil of Mysteries, an heirloom many ancient families have. Ours is on one of the Black properties bequeathed to mother) A beautiful silver dragon with light silvery-blue eyes looks at me with understanding as it stands on a field of green, the green of Cassandra's eyes.

The images stop and I hear softly in my mind, **_Sorry Draco, I didn't expect any leakage through my shields._** I thought, **_How?_** To myself as I starred at her with astonishment.

She smiled and her voice sounded again within my mind, **_I have many powers, Draco, which goes beyond simple magic. I am a mage and my thoughts have a power all their own. I wear the gloves because skin contact causes a circumvention of my mental shields. Whatever images just flooded your mind was a slight leakage through my shields even though I was prepared. If I hadn't been prepared, the flood might have damaged your mind severely._**

I tried to think to her, **_So this was only a hint of what would happen if someone were to grab you without your knowledge?_**

She smiled wider, "Yes, the only ones who have an immunity of sorts are my family because they were constantly with me as I grew up."

"Oh," I feel strange knowing these secrets, knowing that Voldemort may one day torture them out of me. "So what was I seeing?"

She shrugged, "I don't really know what images are sent or received. If you told me what you saw and experienced I could tell you what they were and meant."

Our teas arrived then and I shook my head. I didn't want to know what those images meant. Part of me was frightened by what I'd seen and I really wanted to just leave well enough alone. I simply held her hand and starred into her enchanting eyes, the eyes of my only love. We stayed there for awhile speaking quietly or just being with one another. We headed out after paying our waitress. I was still holding her ungloved hand as we left the tea house.

HARRY'S POV

I felt incredibly uncomfortable all day. The sun was bright, the air warm, and everyone seemed happy. I don't know why but I felt certain horrible things were coming. Ron, Hermione and I had finished all our little errands and were heading toward the Three Broomsticks when the shit finally hit the fan.

First I noticed Draco and Cassandra exiting the tea house, holding hands. Then I saw the dark wizards, thye attacked too quickly for me to grab my wand out of my pocket and use it effectively. When am I going to learn? They swarmed us, stunners flew everywhere while numerous disarm spells rebounded through the air. I had my wand out only to feel it fly from my hand seconds later. The dark wizards grabbed Ron, Hermione and I; they weren't dressed like death eaters and the voices that threatened us into submission had French accents. There were twelve of them holding hostages while the thirteenth, their leader stood over Draco Malfoy who was sprawled on the ground; Draco was wiping a small trail of blood from his mouth.

The leader held his wand on the fallen Slytherin dragon and said, "If you value any of their lives, mage, you will surrender to me." His voice was cold, harsh, cruel, and accented in a slight French accent. It was not Voldemort's voice; it was too human to be.

I watched Cassandra who stood still in the center of this strange tableau. She looked at him and she said, "You think their lives matter to me? I could care less about them and you know you cannot touch me magically. Did you honestly think hostages would cause me to surrender to you?" Her voice had been cold and uncaring. I feared I was wrong about her.

"Obviously then you won't mind my followers killing their hostages or the death of your boyfriend," he replied just as coldly.

"Kill them, it doesn't matter to me," she said flippantly.

Angrily he said, "Kill the Hostages." As his followers raised their wands all twelve released us and dropped their wands. The twelve dark wizards began to scream as blood gushed out of noses, ears, eyes, and mouths. I felt sick at the sight of the gore and heard Ron retch somewhere near me.

"Ada..." the leader's voice was cut off as he sailed through the air and landed with a thud against a tree. A chill seemed to enter the air as Cassandra stalked toward his downed form.

Her voice dripped with hatred and scorn, "Did you honestly think I would be defeated by the likes of you?! I would allow you or your darkness to hurt these innocents? I would let my power fall into your possession when you are barely worthy of your own?!" She was yelling by the last and as she spoke he had been hoisted in the air by an invisible force. The passion in her words told me I hadn't been wrong, she was a light witch.

The dark leader's head rolled as he mumbled something. A scream of the word, "Burn!" was torn from her throat and the dark wizard burst into blue-white flames. His scream of agony ended as abruptly as it had begun. He was dead within seconds and the flames faded.

That was when I noticed the five Aurors. One strode quickly toward Cassandra, his wand was still pocketed. I scrambled toward her, afraid he would take her away. She had saved us by murdering thirteen people without uttering a single curse. I could feel the terrifying energies roaming Hogsmeade. I knew she was the reason I could feel them and the reason they were so strong. Cassandra is special, but I don't entirely know how.

Third Person Storyteller POV

The Auror who approached Cassandra De-Winter was young, maybe thirty at the oldest. His dark brown hair was trim and proper. His dark blue eyes reflected concern. He approached the volatile young woman and stopped about three feet from her. His voice was soft and gentle as he asked, "Sandy, Sandy can you hear me?"

Cassandra stood rock still except for her lips and hands. Her lips were moving as a quiet French song slipped past while her hands clenched and unclenched. Draco Malfoy cast a fetching spell to bring her knitting needles and a ball of yarn from the castle while the town's attention was on Cassandra. Cassandra seemed oblivious to the Auror's voice as well as everyone else around her while she softly sang.

The young auror took another step closer and tried to get her attention again, "Sandy, Sandy can you respond? Can you hear me at all?" His gentle voice was filled with concerned love. Draco walked up to her on the other side and felt jealousy boil up inside him as the young auror spoke with loving familiarity. Draco said nothing to the man as he placed a needle into each of Cassandra's hands. He was very careful not to touch her hand with his own.

The young auror looked from Cassandra to Draco and said, "Good thinking young Mr...?"

"Malfoy," said Draco.

"You are a friend of Sandy's Mr. Malfoy?" asked the auror.

"She's my girlfriend," Draco said defiantly. He wanted to get this auror away from his Cassandra.

"Really?" he sounded surprised, "I didn't know little Sandy had a boyfriend."

Something about the tone of voice clicked in Draco's mind. This auror wasn't a rival for or a danger to Cassandra. He was family. "Who are you sir?"

"I'm Adrian Dupuy, Cassandra's cousin," the auror replied.

While this exchange took place Cassandra knitted. By now she had a strip of knitted cloth seven inches wide by six inches long. Her entire demeanor was much calmer. She didn't pause as she looked up at the two young men in front of her. "Thank you for remembering that knitting was my quickest control," Cassandra said quietly to Draco.

Draco looked at her and smirked, "No thanks needed, I just wanted you back to normal. I acted out of pure selfishness."

She smiled brightly, "That's my silver Dragon."

Before Draco or Adrian could reply another, older male voice called out, "Sandy, sweetheart, are you okay?" The voice belonged to a man with shoulder length gray hair whose youthful face showed him to be not more than forty years old. Jared De-Winter hugged Cassandra tightly as he reached the three young people.

She sagged into her father's embrace. "No," she sobbed into his chest. "I killed, daddy, I took thirteen lives." She gripped his robes so tightly as she cried that her knuckles turned white.

"Shush, its okay sweetie. You did nothing wrong. They were dark wizards; they would have killed everyone in Hogsmeade if you hadn't stopped them. Don't cry," his voice was soft and full of love.

Cassandra shook in his embrace and then pulled back slightly. Her tear streaked face looked imploringly at her father. "Daddy let me walk the Other-world."

"No!" his voice was almost harsh and Cassandra burst into torrents of new tears. She pulled violently from his arms and flung herself into Draco's startled embrace.

"I need to go. I need to walk there. They understand; they can ease my pain. Please let me go to them." Cassandra's mantra was terrifying in its intensity.

Draco could barely hold her as his mind was trapped in a whirlwind of emotion, images and darkness. In fear he screamed or at least thought he did. The mental barrage vanished and was replaced by guilt. He thought his forgiveness to Cassandra. Her mantra was quieter but still fierce as she whispered it.

Jared looked at her with despair, "Please sweetheart, please don't go to other-world. Please I don't want to loose you. You were gone an entire lunar cycle this summer. I'm scared you'll vanish forever."

She looked toward her father. Her back was to Draco as he still held her with as much comfort as he could. She spoke softly, lost, "But they are the only ones who can help... its all wrong here." Jared's face creased with emotional agony at the tone of Cassandra's voice.

Harry Potter stepped forward at that moment. Something stirred inside him and instinctual knowledge propelled him to speak, "That's not true Casey. I understand." He reached out and placed a gentle hand against her cheek.

Draco's arms were around Cassandra's waist and he could clearly see Harry over her shoulder. Harry had stepped between her and her father. Draco saw Harry's emerald eyes glaze over with whatever images flashed through his mind. Draco wondered what Harry was seeing.

The caring contact created a link between Cassandra and Harry through which truth flowed. Harry saw himself as he had been at four, as Cassandra had seen him in her mind. He heard the voice that he always dreamed was his mother's; he knew it was Cassandra's voice. He saw the archway, it was identical to the one Sirius had fallen through. He saw Sirius, bed ridden and recuperating slowly, Cassandra was at his side. He saw a silver dragon with silver-blue eyes which slowly morphed into an image of Draco. He saw the Dark Mark burned into pale flesh and watched it vanish under a lightening bolt of crimson red. He felt complete.

"Please Casey," Harry whispered when the flood faded, "Share your pain with me. Let me help you now as you helped me bare mine back then."

Tears formed in her eyes again, but she reached out and pulled Harry against her. This forced Harry to embrace Draco as well. He wrapped his arms protectively about them both. It felt right to Harry. In that moment Draco felt the intensity of the connection between Harry and Cassandra. They shared a soul-bond that was deeper than soul-mates.

"Thank you Harry," Cassandra's voice was muffled yet strong. The boys and she released their three way embrace. Draco hadn't remembered bringing his arms around Harry as well. She smiled wanly and looked once more at her father. He had watched the exchange and wondered that the boy-who-lived had been able to touch his daughter without horrible consequences, and his speech about helping bare the pain made Jared wonder if this was perhaps the 'he' she had always spoken of. "I'm sorry daddy. I won't go to other-world. I have the other half of my soul now and will be fine. I just wish it hadn't taken so long to really find HIM." As Cassandra then hugged her father, he knew beyond a shadow of doubt that Harry Potter was the little boy Cassandra always saw in her childhood. He agreed with his angel, they should have saved Harry Potter from the abuse he remembered her speaking of in concern for 'him'. She then hugged her cousin. She turned back to link arms with the two boys and the trio headed back toward Hogwarts.

FLASHBACK------17 YEARS AGO

Cecilia sat in the small French café, her rounded stomach visible in her tasteful muggle dress. She smiled as the auburn haired green eyed Lily Potter walked over to her. Lily's stomach was a mirror image of the young mediwitch's. The former Ravenclaw students exchanged a pleasant greeting and placed their lunch orders.

Cecilia grew quiet and then said, "Lily we need to stop meeting for lunch."  
"Why?" asked Lily in concern. They were in a muggle café, but even here dark wizards may lurk. Lily glanced for sign of one, but she didn't see any.

"I need to protect my child, Lily. You are in the Order of the Phoenix and being your friend has become dangerous."

"C... don't do this. Don't let Voldemort win!" Lily said angrily to her best friend.

"I'm sorry Lily, but Fernzin is in with Voldemort and there is no way in hell he won't tell his master about our friendship."

"All the more reason to fight, you could join the order. You can go into hiding, like James and I will if things become too dangerous. Just please don't let him win!"

"I can't do that Lily, neither can Jared. We've decided to become completely neutral in this conflict. I'm a healer, and Fernzin has gotten Voldemort's word that our estate will be a war free zone. I'll care for any wounded who find their way to me, no matter the side they serve."

"How can you do that?! Those men are monsters. You'd be doing the world a favor by plunging a dagger into them when they're down," Lily's voice was hysterical.

Cecilia stood up as the muggle patrons looked at the pregnant women, pregnancy wasn't supposed to induce complete psychosis. She dropped enough muggle money to cover her and Lily's meals plus a generous tip. Her soft hazel eyes met the emerald orbs that had so been a part of her life and said, "Goodbye Lily, I hope I'll see you when this is over. I hope our children will have the chance to meet." With unshed tears glistening in her eyes she turned and walked away. She never looked back and always regretted her choice.

Lily dumbly stared after the best friend she'd ever had. She held in her tears as she stood. Her memories of such happy times at Hogwarts flooded her mind and she wiped the stray tear that refused to cooperate. She had to be strong for James and their unborn child. Perhaps when this was over she and Cecilia could be friends again. A cold chill passed through Lily Potter. She knew in that moment that she would never see Cecilia again on this side of death. Lily just didn't know which of them would die first.

AN

I hope to be able to update this fic at least every two weeks or so... I have the Dark Heirs story as well and because that is so long reaching I hope to type that one faster than this. Thank you for reading my demented stories -

REVIEW RESPONSES 

**kamui5**: you will learn Harry's Secret soon... it's not "big" but it would vastly change the way the wizarding word views him if it became public knowledge

**Malfoy Angel**: Thank you

**anna may**: Thank you very much... I have year six and seven sorted out in my head... it's just a matter of putting those ideas to paper/computer...


	5. Revelations

Chapter 5

Revelations

The three youths made their way back to the weathered castle. They walked in silence and headed down into the dungeons. Cassandra stopped at a door a short distance down the hall from the Slytherin entrance. She placed her hand on the door, which had no handle, and it swung open. Harry knew he would have over looked this door if he had not been led to it.

The room was about half the size of the boys' dorm in Gryffindor tower. There were three other doors in the room. The one to the right was bolted shut, the one to the left was opened partly to reveal a tiled floor, and the one directly across the room was open enough to reveal a closet. The room was simply furnished and not as obviously magical as the dorms. The bed was a simply dressed full sized bed to the right of the closet. The desk was heavy oak and pushed against the bolted door. It was covered in books, parchment and muggle spiral bound notebooks. There were quills and ball point pens in a cup on the desk as well. To the left of the entrance there were three looms with projects in varying stages of completeness. On the floor around the looms were baskets filled with yarn and needles.

As they stepped into the room, Cassandra dropped her knitting needles and ball of yarn into a basket. Draco closed the door behind them. While Harry stood, feeling uncertain, Draco walked to the bed and flopped down on it. The act was childish and caused Harry to start in surprise. Cassandra just shook her head with a slight smile gracing her lips. Draco's voice came muffled and petulant as he looked up over the pillow he was gripping at Cassandra. "So I guess this means our relationship is over."

"No that is not what it means," Cassandra said as she waved her hand to conjure chairs for her and Harry. She sat on one and continued, "What it does mean is that a new dimension has been added."

Draco scowled, "Potter is your other half; I'm nothing."

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry as he sat on the other conjured chair.

"Harry do you know what a mage is?" asked Cassandra gently. When Harry shook his head Draco muttered and flopped onto his back on the bed. Cassandra smiled at that action and said, "Well then, I'll start with a definition and story."

Draco turned onto his side so he could watch Cassandra as she began to speak to Harry. "A mage is a witch or wizard born to wyld magic, with a 'y' not an 'i'. Wyld magic is the chaotic, creative, destructive, primal force which resides in all of creation. A normal witch or wizard is born with the ability to channel a set amount of this power to be shaped with wand and will. The amount they can channel never shifts, never fluctuates and can never be cut off unless tragedy strikes the witch or wizard.

"A mage differs from a normal witch or wizard because they have no set amount of magic they can channel. The mage is like a limitless vessel for wyld magic to flow through and there are no boundaries or limitations. A mage is only limited by their will as to how much power they can use. If a mage has enough will the mage can literally destroy or create worlds."

"You mean a mage is virtually a god?"

"Yes Potter that is exactly what she means. Obviously you haven't heard the children's story "The Mage Who Cried"."

Harry shook his head, "No I haven't."

"Why don't you tell it Draco?" suggested Cassandra.

Draco nodded and sat up, "Once long ago magic and muggle worlds were one and the same. Wizards were the rulers of society and all was paradise. The one day an average wizarding couple gave birth to a wizard child who defied current understanding. As the child grew the parents learned that their son possessed power and abilities beyond any other witch or wizard. His moods seemed to affect the world around him. This boy, this mage, was very happy with his parents. He loved his parents very much and as he grew his depth of attachment to them grew as well. Then one day when he was in his late teens disaster struck. In one afternoon his parents were both killed. The young mage was inconsolable and cried constantly. The next day it began to rain, not just by him, but all over the world. Eventually the mage could cry no more so the skies cried for him. They cried for forty days and forty nights. The world flooded and all would have been lost if not for wizards like Noah. Finally the rain stopped and no one knew what had happened to the boy. Some people say the flood drowned him as he was drowning in his sorrow others say he just came to his senses and became a hermit. No one knows what happened to him, but everyone knows that the world flooded because of the grief of one mage."

"Actually his Control found him and helped him heal," said Casey quietly.

"How do you know?" asked Draco.

"What's a control?" asked Harry.

Casey smiled, "I know because I am a mage. All Mages have the memories of the mages who came before them. And I'll explain what a Control is in a few minutes. First you need to understand a few truths about mages which only mages themselves know. A mage cannot be born less than 25 years after a mage has been born. No mages who were alive at the same time were closer in age than this. A mage cannot be touched by magic they do not wish to touch them.

"Whenever a mage is born, their Control is born within the next lunar cycle. A mage's Control is a witch or Wizard who is capable of grounding their mage's chaotic energy. The presence of the control is often enough to divert imminent disaster due to the mage loosing control of the Wyld magic."

"So Potter's your control," spat Draco as he started to get up.

"No he's not," Casey said quietly. Draco sat back down in surprise. "I'm getting to Harry, just please be patient. As I was saying a Control helps a mage contain the wyld magic when events cause the powers to get out of hand. I had desperate need of my Control earlier, but due to complications he wasn't as effective as he should have been. Those complications are created by the fact that certain mage rules have been broken with this generation's mages."

"Did you mean to use the plural?" asked Draco into the small silence following her comment.

"Yes I did. I said mages because there was another mage born at the exact instant I was. I've always been connected to the other mage. When I was very young I could hear him cry; I could smell and taste his tears. The other mage was raised by muggle relatives who hated him and tried to beat the magic out of him; to some extent they succeeded. Their constant emotional and verbal abuse eventually caused his connection to the wyld to narrow, more narrow than the weakest wizard. Only by coming to Hogwarts was the connection opened more, but not nearly as much as it should be." She looked at Harry as she finished speaking.

"Me?" he squeaked quietly, "Is that why I remember a girl's voice always trying to comfort me when I was little?"

"Yes and when you spoke to me earlier in Hogsmeade you consciously knew it."

"Your voice… I used to dream it was my mothers."

"You muggle relatives abused you!" asked Draco in scandalous shock. He felt an odd kinship for Harry at that moment, but knew it would never be returned.

"Yeah " Harry said bitterly, "The physical was very minor, mostly they just let Dudley beat me. It was the verbal and emotional abuse that left the deepest scars. When I came here I was convinced I was a useless waste of space. There are still some moments when I think that."

"You're far from useless Potter," said Draco in an attempt to comfort and help him but hell badly short as his voice was thick with sarcasm.

Harry scowled and in an equally sarcastic tone said, "Thanks Malfoy."

"Harry, Draco may not be the best at comforting people, but he is correct when he says you're not useless. You are a very special person."

"Yeah right, I'm a freak even among wizards. The Dursleys are right I am a waste of space."

"Shut up Potter! Stop wallowing in stupidity. You're the bloody boy who lived, savoir of the wizarding world. You're a mage who needs training and the only one capable of killing the Dark Lord. You are not a freak anymore than Cassandra or I am. You had a shit childhood, well you know what, you're not the only one. My father was never adverse to using Crucio as punishments for any offence. For my father any thing that showed I wasn't the perfect little copy of him was reason for punishing me. And another thing you've been lucky enough to have two steadfast, loyal, loving friends since you entered this school. Did you know I was jealous of you up until this year? I was jealous because you had two friends who would never truly abandon you, while I have toadies who would turn on me in a minute."

Harry looked at the flushed blond in something akin to shock. Draco had moved from the bed and was standing in front of Harry as he stopped his rant. Harry stood and moving on something deeper than instinct enveloped Draco in a hug. "I'm sorry Draco," he whispered to the frozen blond, "Thank you."

Draco returned the embrace. Tears leaked from his eyes and he buried his head in Harry's shoulder. Harry continued to hold Draco as tears leaked from his own eyes. They shared in one another's grief, shame and insecurities. Cassandra stood and moved to the bed. Finally both boys pulled apart.

"You look like hell, Drake," Harry said with a kind smile.

"Look in a mirror scar head, I guarantee you look far worse than I," responded Draco.

"Why don't you both shush and come sit by me?" asked Casey.

Both boys moved to the bed and sat to either side of her. She took her gloves of and took their hands into her own. Harry and Draco felt themselves surrounded by acceptance and love. The all encompassing sensation faded and Cassandra smiled. "That was the start of own bone," she said softly.

"What bond?" asked Harry.

Draco understanding what was happening rolled his eyes and said, "The mage Control bond."

Harry's mouth formed a little "O". Cassandra nodded. Harry then said, "So what's next?"

"The abilities of a mage's Control become stronger after intimacy. Because there are two mages and only one Control, Draco's abilities won't awaken until intimacy." Draco glanced wide eyed at her while Harry blushed. "Unfortunately before either of the mages can be with him I feel we need to be together, either that or all three of us at once."

Draco glared, "Malfoys don't share."

Harry stumbled, "I can't…"

Cassandra sighed, "Harry, when you are ready you won't have any trouble." She turned toward Draco, "And Draco, you are not sharing, per say, rather you will have two lovers who will also be with one another occasionally."

Draco, knowing since fourth year that he was bisexual, couldn't help the desire he felt toward Harry but the idea of sharing Cassandra still disturbed him. He thought over her words carefully.

The silence stretched. Harry was very aware of the warmth of Cassandra's hand in his, the softness of her body beside him. He knew he was attracted to her but couldn't shake the feeling that he was attracted to Draco as well. For a boy who had never considered homosexual relationships the thought was disturbing. He looked at the blond who appeared to be in deep thought. His fine elfin features were rather effeminate. He felt confusing desire rising inside himself.

The silence ended as Cassandra softly said, "Draco, you once thought that I had the eyes of your soul mate, correct?" Draco nodded warily. He couldn't remember ever telling her, but with her being a mage anything was possible. "I want you to do something before you decide if you can accept your roll as Harry and my Control."

"What?" asked Draco.

"I want you to look into Harry's eyes and feel whatever stirs in you soul, okay?" Draco nodded. Cassandra turned back toward Harry, "Take off you glasses and look into Draco's eyes. Don't look away until he does, okay?"

Harry removed his glasses and then moved so that he could look directly at Draco. Even this close, Draco was slightly blurred. "This won't work. I can't really see his eyes." Cassandra took the hand he was still holding and raised it out of his light grip. She waved it in front of his eyes. Suddenly everything became clearer than when his glasses were on. "Wow," Harry said in wonder, "Everything is so clear." He glanced around.

"Your sight was stifled by those muggles just as you magic was," Cassandra said.

Draco moved so that he was looking directly at Harry's face and smirked at the delight glowing there. "You can enjoy your renewed sight later. Now look at me."

Harry glared at Draco and as their eyes met his annoyance vanished. Draco's blue-gray eyes were enchanting. Harry could see silver flecks dancing in the irises. Somehow he could see beyond the mirror exterior and felt the gentleness of a rocking lake. He could see beyond that to the ferocity of a thunderstorm. Suddenly in the heart of the pupil he saw an image of a silver dragon, shackled by a golden chain. As he watched a griffon soared and roared for the dragon to join him, a moment later the dragon was free and soaring with the griffon.

Draco noticed the glare vanish and found himself drowning in Harry's emerald depths. A flash of green, the shade of Avada Kedavra darted across the irises and Draco heard the echo of a woman's scream. A louder echo of a deranged laugh followed. He saw past the green of magical death to a pasture of emerald and jade life. A sense of love, freedom, and hope boiled from the depths of the yes he was lost in. Suddenly within Harry's pupil he saw a griffon take flight while call him to join him in the sky. All the restraints inside Draco broke. He watched as a silver dragon, dragging a golden chain, joined the griffon in flight.

Both boys broke eye contact simultaneously. "Holy shit," whispered Draco in shock. His heart was pumping faster than when he flew after the snitch. He could feel the ghost of the chain about his neck. He could feel the etheric wind of his dragon self's freedom.

Harry nodded in agreement. His heart was beating in time with Draco's. He too could feel the etheric wind rushing about his Griffon self's form. Passions he didn't wholly understand welled inside him and he panted until his breath evened again.

Draco looked at Cassandra after catching his breath, "Did you know?"

Cassandra asked, "Know what?"

"What we'd see and feel."

"No I didn't. What did you see?"

"The part of ourselves that no one else sees," answered Harry.

"Ah, you mean the Silver Dragon and the Golden Griffon," she concluded.

"How did you know?" asked Harry.

"Because she's a mage," responded Draco.

"Because that's how I see you," corrected Cassandra. "Those forms are also the Animagus forms you can turn into."

"You're kidding. It's impossible for witches or wizards to assume the shape of magical creatures," said Draco.

"Mages and their Controls are not bound by the same laws tha bind the magic of other witches and wizards." Cassandra said before transforming into a beautiful black, silver and gold phoenix. She flew about the room and then transformed back as she landed on the bed again.

"Wow," breathed Harry with a smile.

Draco nodded in agreement. Cassandra moved back into her place between them. Without prompting both young wizards moved in close to her. She then said, "Do you want to stay the night? I'm not suggesting we be intimate, hut to sleep beside one another."

Harry said, "Sure."

Draco nodded, "Okay."

Cassandra smiled, "Good. I'll conjure you both pajamas and you can use my private bath to change."

"Thanks," said Harry. Draco simply nodded.

Cassandra waved her hand and two sets of boy's silk pajamas appeared at the end of the bed. One set was dark blue with silver trim and a silver 'D' embroidered on the left breast. The other ser was forest green with black trim and a black 'H' embroidered on it. Draco took the blue set and changed in the tiled bathroom off to theleft of the bed. Harry changed in the bathroom after Draco returned to the bedroom. Cassandra changed last. She exited the bathroom wearing a silken nightgown of shimmering silver. The three wizarding youths crawled into the bed and promptly fell into peaceful dreams.


End file.
